one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bishamon Vs Naoto
Bishamon of Darkstalkers (nominated by ahomeschoolingroudon) takes on Naoto Kurogane of BlazBlue (Nominated by BMHKain) Intro (Queue Entrance to the Temple of Time, 0:00-0:53) A run-down church with a water mill next to it sits on the edge of a forest. Inside, the church is far from old; it is decorated with great stained-glass windows, lit candelabras, and a giant golden bell which hangs in front of the altar. Bishamon stands before the bell, sword and head down, as it rings. Suddenly, behind him in the once-empty doorframe, Naoto stands with his arms crossed. Naoto: Pray tell, it’s almost as if you wanted me to find you. Bishamon: Of course. (Turning around). A game of life and death. My blade craves only the strongest of blood, and only the strongest would search for a challenge. I want no fool who runs. Naoto: I see. Unfortunately, my blood is a little different than most. Naoto slowly walks towards Bishamon, running his hand along the benches. Naoto: You have a strong life force. It’s almost as if there are two of you there. Bishamon: Three. I am the Samurai Bishamon. My armour is the great demon Hannya. And my sword is the great demon Klein. I thirst for honourable battle. They thirst for bloodshed. One will be satisfied. Naoto: I think you’ve met your guy. Naoto covers his arm in blood and assumes a ready stance. Bishamon laughs, which seems to consist of multiple voices. Bishamon: Your arm against my blade! Foolish boy! Naoto shapes the blood into a sword of his own. Naoto: Happy? Bishamon: Satisfied. But not as satisfied as you are with your death, apparently. Naoto: Waiting and hiding won’t get me anywhere. I need to end this game and go home with as much of my life as I have left! FIGHT!!! (Queue Bloodedge (Naoto)- Fanmade, 0:24-1:20) 60 The two run forward, but the force behind Bishamon’s strike catches Naoto off guard, and his blade dissipates. Bishamon leaps into the air and jabs downwards twice at Naoto, then lands and stabs him twice more. Two miniature ghosts form around the tip of his blade, and they launch at Naoto, knocking him back and burning them. With two quick charges across the church, Naoto is struck twice more and is up in the air. 56 As Bishamon jumps to slice him again, Naoto jumps out of the way, leaving a small puff of smoke behind. He does this across the arena, confusing Bishamon until he gets kicked into the ground. Reappearing on the ground, Naoto kicks Bishamon repeatedly until the Samurai flips back and shoots a dark ball of energy at Naoto. Naoto blocks it by forming a wall of blood. 51 Bishamon runs at Naoto again and brings his sword down hard, but the undead boy sidesteps and the blade slices through several pews. He then uppercuts Bishamon into the air and jumps after him, using his smoke jumping and several kicks to send Bishamon even higher, and finishing with two powerful uppercuts that leave claw-shaped slash marks made from blood in the air. Bishamon hits the roof and lands down hard on the ground, but recovers fast enough to grab Naoto’s foot. 44 Bishamon trips Naoto up, knocking him to the ground, and delivers a fierce jab that strikes Naoto multiple times. Rising off the ground with a somersault slash, Bishamon cuts Naoto more and then steps back, throwing a spiked brick tile underneath the bloodege. Stomping his foot down on the ground, several tiles fall from the roof and break on Naoto’s back. As he struggles to his feet, Naoto jumps at Bishamon again, but the samurai throws his sword and impales Naoto through the chest and pins him to the back of the church. As Naoto removes the sword from him, it begins to glow, and cackles with Klein’s laugh. Levitating on its own, it slashes at Naoto, who blocks it with hardened blood. He is able to fend it off until Bishamon walks over and punches him; now off his defense, the two double team him and bring him to the ground with a series of slashes and punches. Bishamon regains his sword from the air. 29 Bishamon: There is no dishonour in falling before me. It is only natural. Naoto climbs to his feet again, and creates an extended elbow-blade weapon with his arm. Klein is slashed away, and Naoto delivers three brutal slashes to Bishamon before finishing with an uppercut, dissipating his weapon. He then delivers a slow, powerful series of kicks, each creating massive sparks when they connect. 24 Bishamon retrieves his sword, and the two duel, blood on blade. Bishamon executes a tricky parry and manages to get behind Naoto, kicking him into the bell with a large ring. Naoto, not to be outdone, picks the bell off its stand and throws it at Bishamon. With a great two-handed cut, Bishamon slices the bell in two, and anticipates Naoto’s surprise attack behind it. He grabs the bloodedge by the face and hoists him up. 14 With a blinding flash of light, Naoto extends into Overdrive mode; his hair turns white and his eyes turn red, and he becomes surrounded by an aura of sorts. With newfound speed in his attacks, he launches a barrage of punches on Bishamon, forcing him to drop him, and creates two elbow blades. With a flurry of slashes, Naoto’s blood projections overpower Bishamon’s swordsmanship, and the samurai is knocked back. Jumping into the air, Naoto leaps around the church, striking at Bishamon repeatedly, before jumping over to the altar to get a better start. With a final lunge, he charges midair at Bishamon, who’s eye sparks before he sidesteps the attack. Bishamon’s torso bites down onto Naoto’s arm, causing him to scream in pain. (Queue Order 66, 2:50-2:54) 4'' Bishamon: You will die here. Hannya rips off Naoto’s arm, and a hard punch to the face spins him around. Bishamon turns, with the two back to back, and stabs behind him, impaling Naoto. Withdrawing his sword, Naoto falls to the ground. '''K.O!!!' (Order 66, 2:54-3:13) Hannya: Excellent. Now kill him. Bishamon picks up Naoto’s body and arm and walks outside of the building. Hannya continues to call to him. Hannya: Kill him. Kill him! After a moment of hesitation, Bishamon gently places the two pieces into the river, where they float downstream. Hannya: No! You fool! Bishamon: I can resist your lust for blood for now! I am sparing that boy! It feels as if the life he was fighting with was not entirely his own... Hannya: And the life you have is not entirely your own either! Bishamon: Correct. I share it with my wife and my honour. Do not think your control over me is as great as it has been in the past. With that, Bishamon sheathes his sword, and walks away. Aftershock ???: Well, a close fight, but an unexpected finish. Surely this samurai would have brought death! The boy Naoto is doomed for sure; without his arm, there’s no helping him now. This battle of blood is over, and this melee’s winner is Bishamon, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Bishamon: 6 *Naoto: 0 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 1 *KO: 5 Follow Bishamon's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees